The most popular method used by crossbows for guiding an arrow during launch is to provide a barrel that has a groove extending along the bowstring rail surface. This groove guides the arrow the entire length of the barrel during launch. An alternative technique employs a rest only at the end of the barrel opposite the bowstring. This design eliminates much of the friction during launch but does not provide desired stability.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a crossbow with a barrel having an arrow slot that reduces friction during launch and/or provides desired stability prior to launch and/or reduces the likelihood of a crooked barrel affecting arrow flight.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A crossbow in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a barrel with a bowstring rail and an arrow support area on the rail. An arrow retention spring is carried by the barrel for releasably holding the arrow on the arrow support area prior to launch. The arrow support area includes a first arrow rest area adjacent to an end of the bowstring rail and a second arrow rest area beneath the arrow retention spring. An arrow on the barrel is out of contact with and spaced from the bowstring rail except in the first and second rest areas. Provision of the spaced rest areas, particularly the second rest area beneath the arrow retention spring, stabilizes an arrow on the barrel prior to launch.